1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bearing comprising a bearing body, a revolving element and at least one intermediate idling member, e.g. an intermediate race or bush, as interposed between said bearing body and revolving element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bearing will seize with heat of friction increasing mainly with the rotational speed and the load on the friction surfaces. The magnitude of such heat of friction is proportional to the 2nd to 4th root of the load and to about the second power of the rotational speed when the speed is high. Thus, the generation of heat of friction is largely influenced by the rotational speed.
It is known that a floating bush is interposed in a free space between a revolving shaft and an outer race of a plain bearing, so as to reduce such heat of friction attributable to rotational speed, and that if said bush can be turned at half the speed of the revolving shaft, the heats of friction in the inner and outer surfaces of the bush will each be a quarter of the heat which would be generated between the shaft and the bearing without such a bush, with the sum of the heats at both surfaces being still as low as a half of the latter. Practically, in order to rotate the floating bush at half the speed of the revolving shaft, however, the conditions must be satisfied that the shaft revolves at an extremely high speed with a minimum bearing load and that the clearance outside the floating bush is considerably larger than that inside the bush. Thus, the application of such a principle to general bearings has been difficult.